


Sold to Harry Styles

by bullshitlarry



Category: EXO (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshitlarry/pseuds/bullshitlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun has been sold to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sold to Harry Styles

'Sehun, we need to tell you something'

'I'm tired, leave me alone' Sehun wants to go, but Suho opened his mouth again.

'Harry Styles said you are fabulous, so we sold you to him'

'Who?'

'Because, we don't need you anymore'

 

_One day later_

 

'Sehun, Harry is waiting for you. Be ready, you know, pack your bags' Suho cracked a smile.

'I'm not ready'

'If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't be ready too. But, he's there, waiting for you. And make sure you look good, because, you know...'

'I don't know'

Only unbeknownst words can describe what does Sehun feel inside.

'Maybe it's a little embarassing, but we get paid a lot of money. Sorry, we couldn't resist' Suho explained.

'How much'

'73 million dollars'

'I would pay even more' Harry Styles showed up.

Sehun blushed.

'To me, you're more than just money'

Their eyes met for the very first time, but Sehun broke the eyecontact as soon as it was possible. He's just too _shy_.

 

They were alone in the room and yes, Sehun is scarred, confused and everything else, he can't believe.

'Why did you buy me?'

'Because I'm rich and I can do whatever I want' Styles answered.

'So are you...'

'Yes, I'm _gay_ '

 

Immediatelly Sehun stood up in front of him.

Is it really happening?

And Harry caught him in his wide opened arms.

'You're mine, baby'

Sehun shivered. He felt Harry's breath on his neck. They were the same height, faces so close, invading each other's space so shamelessly. Harry's farmer shirt was completely unbuttoned and when Sehun looked down, he saw his bare chest, the bird tattoos, that scarry moth tattoo and the famous four nipples.

'Me and you, we're gonna have a lot of adventures. Biggest adventure of your life, I promise' Harry whispered to his ear.

 

And then Sehun realized.

'You don't want me to join One Direction' he gulped, swallowing all the tears.

Because yes, he was crying behind his smile.

'Didn't they tell you?' Harry broke the silence.

'What?'

'We're getting married'

'When?'

Harry's features softened into a warm smile.

'Today'


End file.
